Template talk:Info Samurai
Anime I think it's worth adding the anime stuff to this navbox. - The 4th Snake (talk) 21:20, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's awkward. To me, that's like saying we should also link all the image songs, collaborations, comics, and other merchandise with it too. The template's for the games, and the anime ain't the games. Sake neko (talk) 05:43, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::There's no reason it should be just for the games. It should encompass all of SW to make it easier to find everything. - The 4th Snake (talk) 14:44, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I think they're already pretty easy to find though. They're linked on appropriate pages (SW4 and SW4-II) and have redirects up the wazoo. Type in Sengoku Musou or SW anime into the search box and the TV series will show up. The TV series has the TV special linked on its page and so on. :::I also don't believe in propitiating an adaptation made by a third party to be on the same level as the original source material. Especially when said adaptation is obviously being used to market appeal for the games they are based on. Sake neko (talk) 15:48, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::But then, couldn't the same be said for factions, characters and games? They have tons of links. And the adaptations are part of the franchise, third party or otherwise. - The 4th Snake (talk) 23:51, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :You're straying off topic when you try to say that factions and characters have no place with the series template, because they are in the games themselves. There are also several other clans that could be made, but the ones that are linked are the ones with stressed importance in the main series of games. :My viewpoint is that the two mediums should be treated separately as they are different entities, regardless of the IP in their name. To give you an example, last year Koei launched an animated and comic adaptation of Kiniro no Corda 3 with the subtitle Blue Sky. The Blue Sky projects themselves were done to promote awareness for the AnotherSky video games. While both versions of Blue Sky do include events that happen in the game it is based on, it would be a gross misunderstanding to say the two presentations mirror each other. On a Hollywood scale, would you try to talk about the Friday the 13th NES video game when you're trying to cover just the main film continuity? :The other problem lies with the broadness of subject material. We currently do not have pages on all possible SW adaptations on this wiki to begin with. There's nothing written about the comic, the Happy Kuji drama CDs, other event exclusive CDs which were handed out at stage events that were non-SW themed. To include only anime into the series template is impartial and impractical. Sake neko (talk) 05:27, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm just trying to make it easier to find everything very simply. - The 4th Snake (talk) 19:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC) since the anime is not exclusive to japan and has direct ties to the games it should be placed on the template, it belongs there just as any other related form of media would go there. Ixbran (talk) 09:17, October 22, 2016 (UTC)